Dont Judge a book by its cover
by Le bel
Summary: Hermione has changed several ways over the summer and a certain slytherin notices
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own the characters but I do own the plot.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
17-year-old Hermione Granger was sitting in her usual compartment on the train to hogwarts with out her to bestfriends Harry or Ron (or they were her friends). It was her 7th year and she was elected head girl. She was sitting down by the window listing to her fave muggle song "Headstrong" by trapt.  
  
"Granger, earth to granger" said an annoyed Draco Malfoy.he couldn't help but stare her up and down. She had on a short red plaid skirt with a black mesh tank top over a low cut red tank top. She had on low top old school converses with skull shoelaces. Her hair was in long tresses down her back it had black and red highlights. She had on a spike like necklace. Her eyeliner was heavy and she had on lip-gloss.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but stare at Malfoy either. He was well built over the years of Qudditch. His hair wasn't jelled back but lying loosely in golden locks. He was no longer pale but a little darker then Hermione. No wonder they called him the Slytherin-sex-god.  
  
"Like what you see, granger?" he said with a smirk  
  
" Actually yeah I do. I couldn't help but notice you look hot." She replied with a grin.  
  
Draco's eyes went wide at what she had said. "When did granger get an attitude like that" he thought to himself.  
  
" What didn't think I would say that? Its called freedom of speech. Have you lost your touch Malfoy? It must be a new record you haven't called me mud-blood since I have seen you."  
  
He couldn't come up with a come back so he just stated that there was going to be a head meeting when they arrive at school.  
  
" Okay thanks now could you please leave. Not everyone likes your company as you may think." She said standing up and walking towards the door to the food trolley. All of a sudden the train jerked and Hermione fell on top of Draco. He smirked and said.  
  
" Granger all ready falling head over heels for me."  
  
" Whatever and shut up." she said while pulling herself up. Her skirt was ruffled and while she was smoothing it out Draco looked up (he was still lying on the ground) and smiled at her.  
  
" Nice view Granger"  
  
" No problem just don't get used to looking up my skirt you horney bastard." " What are you staring at Malfoy? Haven't you already seen enough?"  
  
He blushed because he still hadn't realized he was still staring at her legs. She offered a hand to help him but he shook his head know and pushed himself up of the chair.  
  
" You and your stubborn pride"  
  
" I just don't want pity from a pitiful mud-blood that's all"  
  
" And the records been broke" she said amused not even affected that he called her that. Just then Harry walked in the compartment. Looking confused he said " Hey Mione whats up?"  
  
"Nothing" she said walking up to him and grasped him in a hug.  
  
" Well, I'll let you to love birds by yourselves. By mud-blood and pothead"  
  
" Bye lover boy!" Hermione yelled at him.  
  
Harry just looked at her confused and wondered what that was about.  
  
" Did Malfoy drug you or something?"  
  
" No why?" she replied.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe because you just called him lover boy"  
  
" Just a little joke don't get your britches all in a bunch" she said halfheartedly.  
  
"FIRST YEARS PLEASE EXIT THE TRAIN AND LINE UP AT THE FRONT GATE" yelled the conductor.  
  
" Uh. guess that means I have to get up and help them" stated Hermione. She walked of the train dragging her trunk behind her and her little bag full of CDs and her CD player. She saw her friendly giant Hagrid and walked up to him.  
  
" Hello Hagrid" she said cheerily.  
  
" Hullo Mione"  
  
" Do you know where I go"  
  
" To the big carriage over there with the gold "H" " he stated pointing a finger in the direction she was supposed to go.  
  
" Thanks" She walked up to the carriage and pulled her trunk with her. She sat down on the big cushy seat and closed her eyes waiting to go to bed. Malfoy sneaked into the carriage and leaned over Hermione about to scare her but her eyes fluttered open.  
  
" If you plan on scaring someone by doing that. Next time don't wear so much cologne so they won't smell you when you are three inches from their face" she said sarcastically.  
  
" How did you know I was going to scare you and not kiss you" he replied still close to her face.  
  
She closed the space by pulling him by his necktie and kissed him hungrily. He soon pushed her down and was a bout to get on top of her when she abruptly stopped kissing him and sat up.  
  
" Tricked You" she said with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
" 


	2. realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot.  
  
A/N: I just want to thank my two reviews.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
When everybody was sitting in the Great Hall for the sorting Dumbledore had some announcements.  
  
" I'm very happy to see you all back. As always our rules are easy to follow. 1st years don't go into the forbidden forest." He sat down and professor McGonagall stood up.  
  
" Our New teacher for Defense against the dark arts is Professor William Nomnade."  
  
The new professor walked down between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws tables none of the girls could keep their eyes of the man. He is what you would call tall, dark and handsome. The only girl not drooling over him was Hermione. She was still eating but listing to her now charmed CD player.  
  
" Mione.. Mione" Ron said tapping her shoulder.  
  
" What? Oh sorry" she said slipping off her head phones.  
  
" He has dismissed us lets go." Harry said standing over her. Harry and Ron had changed over the summer to. Harry was taller and his messy hair was somewhat tamed. Ron was no longer tall and lanky but tall and muscular.  
  
" I have to go to the heads meeting. But I will meet you later." She said and pecked the boys with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She hurriedly walked to the meeting room and when she got there everyone was already there. Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting on one couch and Malfoy was sitting o the other one.  
  
"So did you like the new professor Ms. Granger?"  
  
" What new professor?" she asked not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
" That's what I thought. Ms. Granger could you please refrain from using your CD player in the Great Hall."  
  
" Yes sir sorry about that."  
  
" Back to business, You two have a head apartment if you will. We changed it around a bit. You don't have to stay there if you don't want to, but I highly recommend you do because you two have some things to do that requires you working together. You may stay in your dorm in your house but please reconsider it."  
  
" Yes sir" they said at the same time.  
  
" Here is your project" he passed them a box full of folders containg different things." We are going to have a seventh year field trip. You are going to plan it and then report it to me."  
  
" Yes sir"  
  
" You are dismissed"  
  
They both got up and started walking to the door.  
  
" Are you going to stay in the dorm?" asked malfoy.  
  
" Yeah I cant stand being with the "Dream team" all of the time"  
  
" Well, Well, Well I never thought I would hear that coming from you Ms. Granger."  
  
" You haven't expected a lot of things coming from my mouth" she said with a wicked grin. Draco blushed a bit at remembering what happened in the carriage. But it soon turned to anger because she beat him in the little game.  
  
" Are you going to stay in the dorm?"  
  
" Yeah Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson aren't exactly the best company if you know what I mean."  
  
" Okay well I'll see you later lover boy" she said  
  
" Would you please stop calling me that you sound like pansy" he said with annoyance in his voice.  
  
" I thought that turned you on"  
  
Draco grinned at this and turned around to face her. " And why would you want to turn me on Hermione? I told you fell head over heels for me."  
  
" Nope I just like making you mad. You look kind of cute when you're mad." With that she turned on her heel and started walking to the library her fave place.  
  
" Damn Granger always has the last word. I am going to get her for that" he thought to himself. He heared voices coming down the hallway and when they got closer he saw that it was Weasly and potter.  
  
" If it isn't the Boy-who-lived-to-annoy-me and the big old Pumpkin head weasel"  
  
" Shove it up your arse malfoy"  
  
" is that all you got. Please inform me when you have brains to come back with better comebacks. You to seem to be smart when your little mud-blood is around. Coincidence?" he said with his trademark smirk. Harry took a swing at him but hit Ron instead. Ron stared yelling curses and hex's and it hit both himself and Malfoy and Potter. Hermione hared all the commotion and walked towards the boys.  
  
" Aw you three don't have to fight over me" she said sarcastically.  
  
" Would you just help Granger instead of making it worse?" yelled malfoy.  
  
She said a spell under her breath and two of the three boys froze. Malfoy stood up and brushed himself off. Hermione started to laugh hysterically.  
  
" What is so funny?"  
  
" Well, you have purple hair"  
  
" Uh I am going to kill them"  
  
" Just help me take them to Madam Pomfrey and shut your pie hole."  
  
" Fine just lets hurry I don't want anybody to see me.'  
  
" That's a first your always wanting people to see you. Did they pop that ego of yours?" she said with a smile but Draco just ignored her finally they arrived at the infirmary and dropped of the two boys.  
  
They walked up to their dorm and sat in the common room. Hermione still had on her outfit from the train but Draco changed into his pjs. Hermione sat on the couch reading but soon fell asleep. she started to get Goosebumps and shivering.  
  
Draco got up and picked her up and put her down on her bed. Draco then went back to the common room and sat down thinking.  
  
He couldn't believe how hot granger was and how her attitude changed. Then he relized what it was. He actually liked her. 


	3. Backtalk

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

The next morning Hermione got up got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were already there, waiting for her.

"Morning Mione" Harry greeted her cheerfully.

"Yeah, you too" she replied. She was tired because she was up all night doing the summer's homework, which she didn't get the chance to finish.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I am tired, that's all. And please not talk so loud my head is pounding." She said irritated.

"Well, we have Double Potions with Slytherins so your headache is going to get a lot worse" replied Harry in an amused voice.

In Potions class. "Would all of you children please take a seat and shut your traps" said the monotone voice of Snape. Harry and Ron picked their usual seat in the back of the class. Obviously no one wanted to be close as possible to the Snape. Hermione sat down and put her head down on top of the desk. Her eyes closed automatically.

"10 points from Gryfindor, Ms.Granger. For sleeping while I am teaching" he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, with fire in his eyes.

" Whatever" she blurted out to no one in particular but loud enough for Snape to hear.

" 20 points from Gryfindor for talking back." He said getting menacing. " Professor Snape?" asked Hermione innocently. "Yes Ms. Granger?" said Snape, getting annoyed.

"Do you love to make kids' lives miserable or is it in your job description?" everyone let out a gasp when she said that. A certain Slytherin's mouth was wide open because he couldn't believe Little-Ms.- Goody-two-shoe had said that.

"Ms. Granger, would you please step out in the hallway this minute?" Snape said.

"No problem and please brush your teeth. Your breath smells when you yell a lot." she said with a grin.

"NOW!" snape yelled out .

She slowly got up and walked towards the exit. She stopped beside Draco and bent down and whispered in his ear:

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at twelve."

"Mr. Malfoy would you please go out in the hallway since you two seem to be on this together." Snape said with anger in his voice and on his face.

"But sir..." he tried to defend himself but Snape cut in. "Go!" Draco got up and walked out of the classroom. Most of the students were still in shock from what had just occurred. When he was out in the hallway, Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Granger, where are you? You got me in trouble with your little act and I am going to get you back for it!" He yelled to the empty hallway.

"Oh and just what are you going to do? Hex me? " she replied walking from behind a corner. He didn't notice it till now that she had altered her school uniform a bit. Her skirt was shorter and her necktie was loosely hanging by her neck and the buttons on her shirt weren't all buttoned.

"Why did you do that in there? You know you're going to get in trouble and possibly get your Head Girl badge removed." He said, getting worried for her. 'What? Why did I just say that? Why do I care. I want her to get out of the dorm!' He thought, kicking him in his thoughts.

"I would have thought you would be happy if I wasn't the Head Girl so your little Pansy friend would live with you" she said with a smile which was bugging Draco now.

"Granger, what happened that made you change? I like it!" he said with his trademark smirk.

"Why? I am just the same old Hermione Ann Granger from the past six years. You made my life hell that I am sticking up for myself now." she said getting emotional.

He gently pushed her up against the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am glad I did do that to you because now I like who you are..." he whispered seductively in her ear.

All of a sudden Snape walked out, or more likely stormed out of the classroom and saw the two teenagers making out.

"Mr.Malfoy, would you please remove your hands from Ms. Granger." he said shocked. He let go of her but gave her a wink and turned to the burning Professor Snape.

"You to will report to Professor Dumbledore's with this note." he passed them the note and pointed towards the direction. On the back of the note it had the password to his office. When they tried to open the note to see what he had wrote, the letter a snapped at them. Obviously, he had a charm on the note. When they finally got to his office, Hermione said,

"Here goes nothing..."


	4. if only she knew

Chapter 4: When they reached the top of the steps Dumbledore looked at them with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"What can I do for you two today?" He said, looking at them over his spectacles. Hermione reluctantly handed over the note and took a seat next to Draco. Dumbledore read over the note and then took his glasses off and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Miss Granger, may I ask why you mouthed off at Professor Snape?" he asked now looking worriedly at the girl sitting in front of him.  
  
"He mistreats every house but the Slytherins, especially the Gryffindors" she said in an almost whine.  
  
"That's not true Granger and you know it!" Said Draco standing up for his teacher.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Professor Dumbledore, could you please give us our punishments so I can go to Madame Pomfrey for my headache" she said not caring for what ever punishment she got.  
  
"Yes, of course, you two may go free this time but next time you wont be so lucky. I advise you to talk to me about house racism before you get in more trouble, my dear." he said smiling a little.  
  
"Yes, sir." they both replied.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Did Professor Snape mention in that note exactly why I am up here?" Hermione said curiously.  
  
"You should know what you did" he said with the same twinkle in his eye. The two teenagers walked out of Dumbledores office. The Professor sat there thinking out loud.  
  
"If only she knew who she really was. If only she knew." he said with a sigh. ****************** Meanwhile Harry and Ron had noticed something different about Hermione.  
  
"She's never acted like that before. I wonder if something has happened to her?" Ron asked while him and Harry was playing a game of wizard's chess in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Duh Ron. Something had to have happened. She even looks different. She didn't finish her summer homework until now. Usually she finishes before we even get off the train to go home." Harry replied making a move on the board.  
  
"Well hopefully she talks to us about it. But have you noticed Lavender. Do you think I should ask her out to the next Hogsmead weekend?"  
  
"Sure. Checkmate" he said when he swiped off Ron's Playing piece.  
  
"Who are you going to ask?"  
  
"Um. I don't know. Maybe Ginny" he asked not knowing what Ron's reaction would be.  
  
"That's great Harry. Finally she goes out with someone I approve of." Ron said with a laugh and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Harry said smiling.  
  
"No problem." Ron said starting to pack the chess.  
  
Ginny was walking down the girls dormitory stairs when she heard Ron and Harry talking.  
  
"Who are you going to ask?"  
  
"Um.I don't know. Maybe Ginny"  
  
"That's great Harry. Finally she goes out with someone I approve of."  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
"No problem."  
  
She couldn't believe that the famous Harry Potter was going to ask her to Hogsmade weekend.  
  
She ran out of the Fat Lady portrait and went straight to Hermione and told her everything.  
  
"That's great Ginny, I am really happy for you. You deserve to be happy."  
  
"Who are you going with?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't think I am going to go. I have been having this huge ugly headaches for a while now. I am probably just going to go to the library." Hermione said annoyed about her headaches.  
  
"Oh well, I hope you feel better soon, Mione." she got up and danced all the way back to her dorm.  
  
Hermione got out her favorite book Hogwarts: a History She heared Draco come in their dorm and plump down on the couch. She walked out of her bedroom and sat down on the red and gold color couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked not expecting him to answer the way he did. "Would you just mind your own business mud-blood. Thanks to you, Pansy sent a letter to my father. Now I have to go home for Christmas to get proper training from my father."  
  
"It's not my fault all your friends are tattle tales." She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a long bath. When she got out of the bathroom Draco was no longer sitting on his couch. She figured that he went to bed. She walked to her room and she went to bed.  
  
Draco had other plans. When Hermione went to take a bath he wrote a note to his father explaining that he couldn't go home for Christmas break because of school activities for head boy. He walked up to the owlery and sent off his letter. He hoped his father would believe his story. He didn't exactly want to go home. He still liked Hermione... 


	5. Heritage and truth

Editor's note: Dear readers/reviewers. I am La Bel's Editor...(obviously -_- '') As far as I can see, this is a very great story. And I am not just saying that to impress La Bel, but if you read this chapter, you will be surprised at what thoughts La Bel has been giving in this story. It is simply so CREATIVE. But I have been reading some reviews and it seems that some of out "ANONYMOUS" reviewers do not appreciate it. But somehow I tracked down that "Don't Judge a book by it's cover reader" and found out that she also likes H/D couple. Yes, "Don't Judge a book by it's cover reader", I am a spy if you say so. But what the hell is your problem. (Can't say worse words...PG-13) I mean, if you like this story that much but are "DISTRACTED" by the grammar mistakes, then you should've volunteered to edit her stories. But I guess I beat you to it. And you know what, the reason people post their stories on fanfiction.net is that their stories are NOT related to the book. I mean your story is about Pansy and her sister or something...(atleast I am guessing, I don't have time to read "crap" no wait, I will read it...SOMEDAY) anyway, I like this story and please don't discourage this talented girl. Thank you, this was long. And now on the Author.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I just want to say one thing, this is not an actual story, so people reviewing and saying that this would never happen I am well aware of that it's just the way I wanted the plot to be. It's MY plot! Not characters and stuff. ^_^  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Late in the evening the next day Harry and Hermione were walking towards the library to study for a paper due. Harry was thinking about his practice Auror Test and how well he did on it.  
  
"That's great Harry" congratulated Hermione.  
  
"On what?" he asked with a confused look.  
  
"On your test" she said in a DUH kind of voice.  
  
"Mione, I haven't told anyone about The Test only a few teachers know I have taken that test."  
  
"But you were just talking about it." She said with the confused look on her face now.  
  
"You're going nuts because I haven't said anything in about twenty minutes." he said getting scared a little.  
  
"You mean. I.. Just read.. Your mind?" she said so loud.  
  
"Hermione, maybe I did say something and not remember it because you have to be a powerful witch to do that. Take Trewaly for example. That daft old bird predicts you will be late and that I die like every day." he said not believing it for a second. I mean...really, who could be a Mind-Reader in their 7th year.  
  
"Just because I am muggle born does NOT mean I am not a powerful witch Harry Potter!" she practically screamed at him.  
  
"I am not saying that Hermione. I am just saying more than likely you have to be pureblood because that is passed down through generations." he said some what calmly. He didn't want to be hexed by an Attitude Fulled Hermione now.  
  
"And just how do you know? You haven't read a book in your life." she snapped at him.  
  
"Dumbledore told me when Umbridge kicked out Trewaly in fifth year." he said as a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"I need to talk to Dumbledore." she murmured.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" he said to be helping his best friend.  
  
"Nah, I'll be allright. Can you just tell anybody looking for me that I am in the library" "Yeah, sure. See you later. And hope you get solved what ever you're going for. Because I do NOT want a mind reading friend. I have too much on my mind." he joked.  
  
"Shut up!" she said punching him playfully on his arm. She hurriedly walked towards Dumbledore's office when she fell hard on someone.  
  
"Sorry" she said looking down at the infamous Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Would you please look where you're going next time Hermione" he said pettishly.  
  
"Well, if you weren't walking so fast." but she was cut off when Draco got her off him so he could get up.  
  
"Like I was saying, if you weren't walking so fast." he put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Granger quite making excuses. I tell you again and again quit falling head over heals for me." He said with a smile.  
  
"You're so full of yourself, sometimes I am afraid that all the hot air in your head will make you float off" she joked.  
  
"And that would just break your heart with me gone." He winked, making him more vulnerable to his hottiness.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy I have to talk to Dumbledore about something." she said getting back to her business.  
  
"Why? We didn't get in trouble because of your little episode." he implied.  
  
"It's none of your business. Now If I may, I have to go." Before he could say anything back to her, she was already around the corner.  
  
"Damn her for getting the last word EVERY time" he thought to himself.  
  
"I heard that!" Hermione screamed back at him.  
  
"What?" he said out loud Hermione was inside of Dumbledore's office waiting for him to return. About 10 minutes later Dumbledore came out of one of the many doors in his office carrying an odd object in his hand.  
  
"Well hello dear. Didn't expect you so soon. What can I do for you?" he asked taking a seat at his desk still fiddling around with the object.  
  
"I have some questions, Professor." she said, wondering where to start exactly.  
  
"What ever you ask I'll be sure to answer." he said.  
  
"Well.I have headaches lately. But they're not normal headaches. They don't go away when I take potions." she said fidgeting with her hands.  
  
This worried Dumbledore. " I don't want her to find out," he thought to himself.  
  
"What don't you want me to find out?" she said looking straight at him.  
  
"What ever do you mean Hermione?" he said, a little afraid to admit it to himself.  
  
"You just said that you didn't want me to find out about something," she said in a quizzical voice.  
  
"This may take a while but I guess I should go ahead and explain." he prompted.  
  
"Explain what?" she said with her voice quivering. "Well dear, I am you great Grandfather." he was cut off by Hermione.  
  
" But I am a muggle born Professor. If this was true I would most have to be a pureblood." she said, shocked to her bones.  
  
"Let me finish young one. You are indeed a Pureblood. Part of one of the most powerful families ever lived." he explained.  
  
"I am not related to the Malfoys am I?!" she said, a little afraid. But a little happy inside.  
  
"No, of course not. They think they're the most powerful, but they are far from it in fact. Your dear muggle parents are the best friends of your true parents. There was this young girl who went to school with your parents you live with now. They're not muggles either. Anyway, her name was Harmony Anne Dumbledore. She married a young man by the name of Servus Snape after seventh year" he said taking a deep breath.  
  
"You have got to be joking?" she said, her eyes wide as the night's owl.  
  
"No, dear I am not. Professor Snape is your father. Your mother died while giving birth to you. Servus was so depressed his memory erased its self. But ever since you came to Hogwarts it has slowly came back." he said, somewhat afraidly.  
  
"Does he know yet?" she said, in a bare whisper.  
  
"I think he suspects." he said taking his glasses off.  
  
"Hold on Hermione, Harmony and then Anne. I was named after her wasn't I?" she said figuring it all out.  
  
"Yes, in a way." he said surprised. 'This little girl is fast"  
  
"Could she see into peoples minds or past memories?" she questioned him.  
  
"Yes, and a lot more. She was the Head Girl and the smartest witch ever at Hogwarts, besides you, of course. She had more powers, but you have to find them out on your own" Hermione blushed at this but recovered quickly.  
  
"She had on this necklace all the time when she was younger. I think she would have wanted you to have it." Dumbledore passed Hermione a very delicate piece of jewellery. It was silver with shiny red rubies engraved in the elegent and shiny surface of the silver pendant. The pendant itself was shaped like heart. And the red rubies were grouped together to make the letter 'H'. It took her breath away. But somehow, it seemed familiar to her, she couldn't put her finger on it though.  
  
"I don't want you tell anyone about this yet. Voldermort is quickly gaining power and if he knew you were related to me you could be in grave danger." he said to her kindly.  
  
"Of course, grandfather." she said with full of love. He winced at that. "Goodnight Hermione." he finished with a smile.  
  
"Goodnight." she replied. She walked out of his office happy but confused. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. When she walked towards the library to see if Harry was still there, he was. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped about a foot in the air.  
  
"Gods Hermione, don't do that again. Please!" he said breathlessly.  
  
"Of course." she smiled.  
  
"You're in a lovely mood. What did Dumbledore have to say?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing important. He said it must be an after affect from taking so much Relief Potion." she fibbed quickly.  
  
"Oh well, I have to go to bed I have been here reading and my brain is tired." he said with a big yawn.  
  
"Too much thinking in one day, eh?" she winked at him  
  
"HaHa! Very, very, funny Mione." he got up and kissed her cheek and said goodnight.  
  
Hermino slowly made her way to her Head Girl&Boy Dorm. Draco was sitting on the couch reading a book. She carefully opened the portrait and walked up behind him to scare him when he said:  
  
"Next time you plan on scaring someone next time don't wear so much perfume." He said with a laugh and then his trademark smirk.  
  
"How did you know I was going to scare you?" she said surprised.  
  
"This is just like deja vu but opposite." he said putting his book down. She bent down to his ear and whispered:  
  
"I don't think so. Goodnight Draco" but before she got up Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Not with out my goodnight kiss." he said in a whisper  
  
"And what makes you think.." She was interrupted when he bent down and kissed her passionately. Before she could comprehend what had just happened. He looked down at her and said:  
  
"Good night Mione"  
  
Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing my story. I hope to have a few more reviews before I gon with my story.  
  
Sincerely, Le Bel 


	6. NO!

Chapter 6: ************* In Dumbledore's office  
  
"Albus please tell me if my child is attending Hogwarts," said a very angry Servus Snape.  
  
"Servus, of course any child of my professors is going to attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Albus it has all came back to me. Harmony had a child but I left the room before I knew who and what my child was. My memory has all came back and I know my child would be in their seventh year." he said sadly now.  
  
"When the time is right you will know which child is yours." Dumbledore replied casually.  
  
"It's your grandchild. Why don't you care about who it is?" He mumbled... ************* In care of magical creatures.  
  
Hagrid came to class with a small box in his hand and a clipboard in his other hand.  
  
cute little furry balls that wouldn't stop bouncing around. Apart from the fact that they were very dirty, they were cute, atleast to girls!  
  
"I have to pair you up in partners. Would the two Heads please come." he said motioning to Hermione and Draco sitting in front of the class.  
  
Hermione and Draco reluctantly walked up to where Hagrid was.  
  
"I want you two to help out with these little creatures. Hermione read the pairs off on the list and Draco start passing them out," he said passing Hermione the clipboard and Draco the box of snuffables. When Hermione finished reading off the list everyone got with his or her partners. Most were angry about who they were partnered up with.  
  
and yer partner will write a four-foot long essay on how they grew up and so on. I want you and yer partner to make out a schedule on how long each of you take care of the little critter." he said explaining the whole project. No one happy about it. Only some girls liked their cute little faces.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione with a smirk and said:  
  
"You have got to be kidding. I am going to have to work with a mud-blood. You better not mess this all up" he said with a smile.  
  
"And how exactly do I work with an egotistical prat?" she asked Hagrid.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione Dumbledore says we've got to stop house rivalries"  
  
"This is all your fault Granger. You're the one who was complaining about it." Draco said, now getting angry.  
  
"Oh shut up. At least you don't have to work with Pansy." She said pointing a finger towards Harry. Pansy was all over him and Harry kept pushing her of him. " Pansy get off me!"  
  
Draco started laughing almost collapsing to the floor.  
  
"At least found someone else to annoy." He said with relief.  
  
"Well let's get started. Since we live in the same dorm this should be fairly easy." Hermione said taking charge of things.  
  
"I ain't feeding it or bathing it. Even though he looks like he needs a good bath." He said making a face.  
  
"You ain't getting out of this so easily Draco Malfoy." She said cracking up in silence. 'Ha! The little Draco is scared eh?'  
  
"Ugh. I hate this class. Why do we always end up as partners?" he said in a whine *************** Later that day  
  
Hermione really needed to talk to Dumbledore. She hadn't told him about her wandless magic yet. "Hello Grandfather." She said as she sat down in front of his desk. "Hullo" "My powers are developing. I can do wand less magic" she said cheerfully, getting down to business. "Oh really. Your mother couldn't do that but maybe your powers are developing quicker then hers." He said not really knowing where she could learn how to do that. "Just use your wand still. I don't want anybody getting suspicious. Everything will play out alright in the end" "Um--sure..." she said. After chatting about school works and Head Girl duties, she got up and left. *************** After Hermione left her Grandfathers office she was walking towards the library. In a dark corner stood one of the wizarding worlds evilest man besides he-who-must-not-be-named. "Hello mud-blood" Said the cold voice of none other then Lucious Malfoy. "Hello you evil bastard." Said Hermione now walking faster to her destination. Lucious pointed his wand at her retreating back and muttered a spell. Hermione spun around and fell to the ground. "What do you want from me?" she spat at him. "I want you to leave my son alone. Your nothing but filth." He spat back to her. "Well I am sorry you feel that way but I don't like your son. And I would rather die than hang out with your son" she said getting mad. She didn't even go after Draco. He was the one drooling over her. "That can be arranged. Crucio!" Hermione fell back down to the ground and started whimpering in pain. Draco knew something was wrong and he started walking towards the library. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was about Hermione. When he turned around a corner, he heard screaming. He took off in a fast paced run in the direction. He saw his father standing over a girl with brown, black, and read hair. Hermione! "Father!" he screamed with out any respect at his father. "Hello son. Your little mud-blood is getting what.." He was caught off guard when a white light surround Hermione and the curse he said to Hermione backfired and hit him. "What in the world?" said a Draco now looking like a bug with his eyes so wide. His father soon fell to the ground passed out cold. Draco picked up Hermione in his arms and started toward the direction of the infirmary. "What happened?" screamed Madame Pomfrey. "My father decided to pay a visit. He is still out in the hallway." "Would you please go and tell Professor Dumbledore?" "Yeah. She is going to be alright isn't she" "I don't know. It hit her pretty hard." Draco got up from where he was sitting and ran strait to the headmaster's office. "Professor. Hermione. now!" he said in one exasperated sentence. "Oh dear. Did poppy tell you if she is alright?" "No" The two of them ran back to the infirmary. Poppy kicked Draco out because he wouldn't leave Hermione's side. Dumbledore went to go get Snape, which left many, puzzled. 'Why did he get Snape?' Draco thought to himself. Madame Pomfery let Draco visit Hermione for awhile. He sat at her bedside and held her hand. She had been in coma since the incident. "Please be alright." He kept telling her over and over. When Dumbledore returned with Snape at his side he saw Draco sleeping with his head down beside his granddaughter. His eyes twinkled at the sight. "How is she doing?" he asked Madame Pomfrey. "I won't know until she wakes up, if she ever wakes up. Have you told her friends yet?" she questioned him. "No. How long as he been asleep?" he replied not caring about telling his friends. And if he DID tell Harry and Ron, who knows what they might do to Malfoys. "Maybe 20 minutes ago." Dumbledore walked over to where Draco lay and shook his shoulder a bit to get him up. "Would you go get Harry and Ron?" Change of mind. They don't need to be left of not knowing anything about their friend. "Yes sir" Draco got up and walked towards the Gryffindore common room. He knew the password since he was Head Boy. When he walked into the common room, a lot people gasped. "Where is Potter and Weasly?" He yelled into the scared little first and second years.. "You're not supposed to be in here!" snickered a 2nd year. "This is an emergency. Now, where are they!?" he screamed out loud. "Up in the 7th year's Boys Dormitory. Right up them stairs" said a boy pointing his finger towards the stair case. Draco ran up the stairs and spotted the two boys he was after. "Dumbledore wants you. It's Hermione." Harry and Ron got up and dashed to the infirmary. When they saw Hermione laying on one of the beds: "What happened to her?!" they both screamed. "There was an attack my Lucious Malfoy. She should of died but her heritage saved her if you will." "What do you mean?" they both asked confused "A white light encased her and Lucious's spell backfired. He passed out but in all of the commotion he escaped. Hermione is in a coma right now." Malfoy said out of breath. After taking 2 seconds of understanding what he had said, Ron screamed, " It's all your fault Malfoy!" "How is this my fault? I didn't attack her. I am the one who brought her here." He said bellowing in anger. "Your pride and hate for muggle-borns." said Harry, burning up. That snitch, how dare he say a lie and out Hermione's life in danger. "I care for Hermione as much as you do. I would never hurt her like this" it all came out before he could stop it. His hand went over his mouth when he finished. 


	7. Ferret heir

A/N: I would like to get a few more reviews before I go on. But thanks to the people who have reviewed. Sincerely, Le Bel  
  
Chapter 7:   
  
Everybody was stunned for days after what Draco had said. He was constantly at Hermione's bed side. She was still in coma though. Madame Pomfrey said the longer she was in a coma the chance of her waking up get slimmer and slimmer. Harry and Ron would visit periodically and bring flowers. Soon Hermione's room looked like a huge garden so they had to use an empty classroom to store all her get-well-soon gifts.  
  
Draco and Harry made a truce but Ron was far from ever befriending him. He still thinks that Draco had something to do with his friends attack.  
  
"Draco why don't you go and get some sleep. I'll watch over her." Said Harry sadly staring at the two people.  
  
"Thanks Harry. Now I can see why she's your friend" he smiled at Hermione and kissed her cheek, he slowly got up and walked out of the room. He walked to the library and sat there for hours reading. Pansy walked up to him and attempted to hug and kiss him.  
  
"Get off Parkinson" he said trying to wiggle out of her grasp.  
  
"What did that filthy mud-blood do to my Drakie Wakie?" she said with a pout.  
  
"I am not your Drakie Wakie. And don't you ever call Hermione a mud- blood!!" he screamed in anger. 'Doesn't Pansy ever learn or know that I don't want to be with her...I don't like her!'  
  
"Oh, I am sure your father would be happy to know your in love with mud- blood Granger" she said angrily to Draco thinking that would make him beg to her for her forgiveness.  
  
"I don't love her I just care for her very much. And I don't care what you tell my father. He can rot in hell for all that I care." he spat at her. He walked away from Pansy and headed up to the Astronomy Tower. Many times Draco and Hermione would come up here just to talk.  
  
"Why did it have to be her?" he thought to himself. All of a sudden he heard a voice scream in his head.  
  
"Draco?!" He knew it was Hermione's but how did it get in his head.  
  
"Hermione?" he thought  
  
"Where am I?" she thought back.  
  
"Your body is in the infirmary but your voice is in my head?" "Draco help me"  
  
"How? You're in a coma."  
  
But that was the last he heard from her. He rushed to Dumbledore's office and told him what had happened.  
  
"Draco do you have a snake pendent necklace with one green eye and the other ruby?" Dumbledore asked curiously.  
  
"Why yes I do. My mother gave it to me before she died." he said still not getting what is going on.  
  
"Can I see it please?"  
  
Draco took the necklace of and handed to Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, dear. It can't be" he said out loud but to himself.  
  
"What can't be," still lost and confused Draco said.  
  
"This is the matching necklace to the same set as Hermione's necklace."  
  
"Is that why we can talk telepathically?" asked Draco with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Yes, and many other things." He said while he stood up and walked over to a portrait. He tapped the wall 5 times with his wand and said "Lemon Drop" the portrait pulled away from the wall and there was a safe.  
  
"There is a prophecy about the people who wear the necklaces." He said nonchalantly while opening up the safe. When it finally opened he pulled out a sheet of paper. He walked back to his desk and sat down.  
  
"The prophecy states:  
  
He wears the necklace of Slytherin  
  
She wears the necklace of Gryffindore  
  
They were sworn enemies but grew to love  
  
They both have power but not aware  
  
Together they beat the one who wears the necklace of evil  
  
With their Heir   
  
Draco was stunned beyond belief.  
  
"So this means that me and Hermione were meant to be together and have a child?"  
  
"Well yes."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and then everything went black. Even though he was passed out he could still hear Hermione.  
  
"Draco?!" Hermione thought  
  
"Gosh woman stop screaming in my head I can hear you." Replied Draco  
  
"What have you found out?"  
  
Draco didn't want to tell her because she was in a coma and he didn't want her to get worse before she got better.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Well maybe because you're passed out." She thought sarcastically.  
  
"Even in your thoughts you're sarcastic" he replied.  
  
Suddenly he felt cold water being dumped on him.  
  
"Bloody hell. What was that for?" he practically screamed at who ever dumped water on him.  
  
"Well. Malfoy aren't you bright eyed and cheery in the morning" said Harry smiling.  
  
"Damn it! That was freezing Potter." He screamed and started to shiver.  
  
"Well it was the only way to get you up." Harry said logically.  
  
"What do you need" he asked saying a spell to dry himself up.  
  
"I need your help. I don't think Hermione is going to get better stuck up in this cold, white jail."  
  
"What are you going to do. Put a levitating spell on her?" Draco said, taking a shot at whatever came to his mind.  
  
"Exactly! now get your lazy bum up and help me." Harry said.  
  
Draco reluctantly got up and put his school robes on. He helped Harry by opening up doors and peering around corners before moving on.  
  
"Where's Weasly at?" Draco questioned him.  
  
"We're not on speaking terms at the moment." Harry said a little sadly.  
  
"Why?" he asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Because he still thinks you and your dad were a conspiracy when Hermione was attacked."  
  
"You aren't on speaking terms because of me. This world has gone nutters."  
  
"Well excuse me for standing up for you when I know you care for Mione" Harry said as a matter of factly.  
  
"That's not what I meant. A lot has happened that's unexplainable." Draco said explaining what he meant.  
  
"We should go and get some sleep, we have classes tomorrow." Said Harry walking after Draco to the common room.  
  
" Yeah. I'll see you in class. And Harry.Thanks" Draco said. 'Why did I ever hate him? He is so nice'   
  
  
  
The next day in classes Draco could barely concentrate. In potions class, he kept dumping the potion over and spilling it or when he didn't spill it he brewed it wrong. Harry was bad at potions anyway so Snape didn't say anything.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy can I talk to you a minute"  
  
"Yeah, hold on. Let me clean up this mess." Draco said wondering what could Professor Snape be wanting with him. It's usually Harry he talks to...  
  
10 minutes later Draco was finished and he walked to Snapes's office.  
  
"Is something the matter?" asked Snape.  
  
"Why would you ask that" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Is it about Miss Granger?" Snape said sadly.  
  
"Yeah. She is still in a coma" Draco said, remembring her  
  
" Well since you cant brew the potion correctly anyway, you're dismissed from class to go see her if you would like." Snape couldn't believe Draco was messing up in his class over a girl.  
  
"Thank you so much Professor" Draco beamed.  
  
He walked out of the classroom and headed for the infirmary. When he got there Hermione was sitting up in her bed. Awake!  
  
"Hermione you're up!" Draco said smiling. He couldn't contain his excitement.  
  
"Yeah but I feel kind of light headed." She said giving a dazzling smile.  
  
Draco walked over to her and enloped her in a hug then a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Aren't we all loving" she said with a laugh.  
  
"I found out why we can talk telepathically." Draco said getting down to business. "How?" she asked curisouly.  
  
"Where is your necklace" he asked pulling his from under his shirt  
  
"Hold on I think it's in my drawer." She was about to get up off her bed but she winced in pain from her back.  
  
"Let me get it." He walked over to her little Drawer where all her belongings were. He opened the drawer and pulled out her heart necklace.  
  
"These two necklaces are in a set of three, I have one you have one and Voldermort has one." "So we could talk to him telepathically as well?" she asked confusedly.  
  
"No, our necklaces are light while his necklace is dark magic."  
  
"Okay. What does that mean?" He told her the prophecy and she about passed out again.  
  
"Why does it have to me, us? Why not Harry, he beat before." "What about me?" asked Harry as he walked into the room.  
  
"I just told Hermione about the necklace and prophecy." Draco said.  
  
"What necklace and prophecy." Harry asked.  
  
Draco and Hermione repeated the story while Harry was shocked and wide eyed. But then he started laughing hysterically.  
  
"What is so funny, Harry Potter?" asked an angered Hermione.  
  
"You have to have a child with the ferret. No offense Draco" he said in between laughs.  
  
"You're real funny!" Draco said back to him. 


	8. Luke i am your father

Editor's Note: I see that there is no more 'Don't Judge a book by it's cover reader' reviews anymore. Oh well, it doesn't matter now that La Bel has such a cool awesome story. And don't worry if there are electronics in Hogwarts. Just imagine that Hermione is such a super powerful witch that she can hide those kind of things. Dumbledore does know about it but he doesn't care. You KNOW how laid back he is...so yeah...A 6 hundred thousand thumbs up for this story dude!! (Do I even HAVE 6 hundred thousand thumbs???) anyways, great help with the reviews you readers are doing. It even helps me!! :) Chapter 8:  
  
After a long talk with Dumbledore, Draco and Hermione went to their dorms.  
  
" Hermione are you going to go to the Halloween Ball?"  
  
" I don't really believe in social events" she said twirling her necklace around.  
  
" Oh " Draco said with a sigh.  
  
" You didn't want to go did you?"  
  
"Sorta. We are head boy and girl"  
  
"How about we go to hogsmade or something."  
  
"That's even better than the Ball" he said with a grin  
  
**************** The next day  
  
While eating breakfast in the great hall Draco had started to sit with Harry and Hermione because he couldn't stand most of the Slytherins.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and started to make his announcements.  
  
"I would like you all to meet our new Herbology professor." The other teacher was injured by one of her plants.  
  
A tall man in a dark cloak started walking towards the front of the great hall.  
  
"Welcome Professor Edward Snape" everyone gasped when they heard his name.  
  
When he was walking past the Gryffindore table he bent down low and half- whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Hello my dear niece."  
  
"What?!" Screamed Harry, Ron, and Draco.  
  
Hermione just looked down on her plate.  
  
"What was that about Mione?" asked Harry.  
  
"He must be mistaken." She tried to sound convincing but she couldn't believe that he knew her when her own father didn't know who she was. Snape had looked at his brother when he stopped by Hermione and said something that made the three boys scream. When Edward sat down beside his brother he said.  
  
"Lovely daughter you have there." He said to his brother.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Your daughter's over there." He said pointing towards Hermione.  
  
"She's my daughter?" he asked  
  
"What you didn't know?" he asked but Snape passed out before he finished.  
  
"What happened Porfessor?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"He found out." Dumbledore knew exactly what he was talking about. He found out about Hermione.  
  
Snape soon recovered from his ordeal.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. Hermione is my daughter." It actually pleased him because she was one of the smartest people he knew.  
  
"Yes, she is. She already knew but I told not to tell anyone. But how did Edward know?"  
  
"Well sir the black hair and the eyes."  
  
"I wish she didn't dye her hair like that because the two almost look the same." Dumbledore mumbled to himself.  
  
"How could you keep this from me?" asked Snape  
  
"I didn't want to be in danger by Voldermort."  
  
"I just wished Harmony was alive to see her. She would be very proud." Snape said dreamily.  
  
********************** In the Head common room.  
  
"Hermione what was that new professor talking about?" asked a curious Draco.  
  
"Nothing" she said. She didn't want anyone to know. 'Why DON'T I want people to know' she asked her self...  
  
"What do you mean nothing he called you his niece."  
  
"I said nothing okay?"  
  
"Fine. I just wish you would tell me what's on your mind. You know you cant read a book up side down."  
  
"What's on my mind is for you to stop pestering me. I wish everyone would stop." With that she stormed off and was about to go to her room.  
  
"Maybe they care about you" Draco replied his voice getting louder.  
  
"Just because you saved me doesn't mean you care about me. It was your father. Just because you don't call me names doesn't mean you care about me. Just please let me be alone for a little while" Hermino said exhausted.  
  
"Fine!" he stampered off to his room and slammed the door.  
  
Hermione went to bed but kept having nightmares.  
  
Someone was screaming but she couldn't tell who it was. She noticed someone comeing from the woods with a dark cape on. He walked up to her she tried to turn and run but it was like her feet were glued there. That's when she  
relized it was her screaming.  
  
"Hello dear child" said the cold spiney voice of the man.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione spat at him.  
  
"Temper, Temper. I am the world's best wizard in the world of course."  
  
"I don't see Dumbledore around. Do you?"  
  
The man slapped her across her face.  
  
"Dumbledore is far from being the best wizard. I, Tom Riddle is the best  
wizard yet."  
  
"To bad you and your little army are the only people who think that."  
  
"Why aren't you scared like most people?" he asked curouisoly his red eyes  
peered at her  
through the slits.  
  
"Why should I be scared of you? If a little baby could beat you what is  
there to be scared of?"  
  
He slapped her again but harder. Then he screamed Crucio. A white light  
encased her and the spell bounced off into the woods.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
" I was just protecting myself" she said innocently. She had a smile  
tugging at her lips that made Voldermort angrier.  
  
"Fine then Aveda Kevada!" but the spell just bounced off into the woods.  
  
"Lucious go fetch Servous for me" he screamed at his fellow deatheater. When he came back with her father by his side Voldermort turned around and  
screamed:  
  
"Aveda Kedvda!" Snape fell to the ground and went into spasms.  
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed.  
  
************ End of dream   
  
Draco heard Hermione scream and rushed to her room.  
  
"Hermione come on wake up." He said nudging her a bit.  
  
'It' s just a bad dream' He said smoothing her sweaty messed up hair.  
  
When Hermione finally woke up she was in a cold sweat with tears running down her face.  
  
"Hermione what was in the dream?"  
  
"Voldermort.killed.. My father" she said in between snobs. She laid her head down on Draco's shoulder and cried till she fell asleep again.  
  
Draco laid her down on her bed and was about to go off when she woke up again.  
  
"Don't leave please." she said. Her eyes were blood red.  
  
"You want me to stay?" he said with a confused look.  
  
She nodded her head and leaned against the headboard. They stayed up most of the night talking and listening to some of Hermione's favorite bands. Draco really liked "This love" by Maroon 5 so Hermione put the song on repeat.  
  
Around 3 am they had fallen asleep. When Hermione woke up she could feel wamth in her bed. She turned around and faced Draco who was still sleeping. She couldn't believe how innocent he looked while he was sleeping.  
  
"Good morning" he said with his eyes still closed.  
  
"You're up?" she looked down at the now grinning Draco  
  
"Yeah for awhile now. I am just closing my eyes because of the sun." all of a sudden something with fur jumped on her bed. It was her snuffable.  
  
"Hey Belle"  
  
"When did are class project become a Belle?" he said smiling at the creature.  
  
"And who put bows in its fur?"  
  
"Me and Ginny did." She said with that smile that Draco loved.  
  
He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She parted hers lips welcoming his tongue. The two lipped locked for good while. When they finally separated they were breathless.  
  
"Gosh Hermione" he said breathlessly  
  
"Your not so bad your self." She said with a grin. She got up off her bed and went to take a shower. When she got back Draco was gone. She decided that he went to get ready for classes. She had double potions first thing this morning and she was dreading it. After breakfast was done with Harry, Ron and Draco, they all went down to the dungeons. Draco still sat with Crabbe and Goyle during class. When Snape entered the class he didn't give out his usual snide remarks.  
  
"Just start brewing the potion set out on the board all instructions you must follow exactly." He sat at his desk in the front of the class and started to grade quiz papers. Well he tried anyway. He couldn't quite thinking about his daughter. Once he looked at her through all the eye liner and hair dye he could see how she resembles himself and Harmony.  
  
"10 points to Gryffindore for Miss Granger working so hard." He said trying to make up for taking all their points for no reason. As soon as he had said Hermione's head jerked up and looked Professor Snape in the eyes. He looked back at her with a faint smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Is he feeling all right?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know why don't you ask him." She said getting back to her potion.  
  
" Professor Snape can I talk to you a minute." Hermione asked Professor Snape.  
  
"Sure, let's go to my office."  
  
Hermione got up and followed him to his office.  
  
"Did Dumbledore tell you" When she looked into his mind she could tell he was nervous yet happy.  
  
"Would you please get out of my head."  
  
"Oh sorry. It just happens."  
  
"No Dumbledore did not tell me. My brother spotted you out and didn't know I didn't know. He blurted it out.  
  
"So. what are we going to do about this?"  
  
"Dumbledore did tell me we can't exactly tell anyone because of --he-who- must-not-be-named."  
  
"I know you have the dark mark and don't think I am not afraid to say his name." She said challenging him.  
  
"Of course your best friends with the boy-who-lived."  
  
"I knew you would warm up to me."  
  
"Okay well get back to class."  
  
"Your already taking this father act. I am impressed." She said with a grin. He laughed at her and shooed her out of his office.  
  
"What did you need to talk about?" Asked Ron looking suspiciously at Snape  
  
"Extra credit of course. I don't have 105 yet in this class as I do in my others." She replied looking at Draco who was trying to keep Pansy off of him.  
  
"Always the book worm." Said Harry with a laugh. Hermione punched him playfully in the arm. 


	9. Help please!

Hi everyone this is le bel,

Hi everyone this is le bel,

I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 4 years. But I wish to continue this story but I would like to find a beta reader and re vamp the story and fix any errors in it. I'm not trying to change the plot, just make the bad reviews into good ones lol that's what constructive criticism does. So please if anyone is interested please let me know. And thank you to anyone who stills loves this story!


End file.
